The OC Rewritten
by MacieXOXO145
Summary: Summary: Title Explains Story! AN- Ryan and Seth are Twin Brothers, MArissa and Ryan have been dating since Middle School. And Luke was never Marissa's boyfriend but he will be in the story. If u have in questions write in review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Episode/Chapter One (Part 1)

You could tell summer had just begun in Newport California, all the rich people were hitting up the country club, lounging by the pool, and playing golf. There were swarms of people at the beach; kids who were out of school did stupid things because they had the freedom they had been dying for. All in all the people of Newport were having fun, enjoying there three months of relaxing, the rich people threw outlandish parties and the teens had late night bashes at the beach. But not everyone in Newport was enjoying their summer, for someone summer was going to be a dreaded occurrence, but she wasn't just dreading summer but the whole entire year, she was maybe even dreading the rest of her life!

Marissa Cooper sat on her bed silently; she was deep in thought when she heard a light tap on her bedroom door. Her Longtime Boyfriend Ryan Atwood entered, "Hey, Riss, wanna go to a Beach party with me and Seth Tonight?" he sat down next to her and snuggled into her, kissing her neck lightly. "Then afterwards we could have a little fun by ourselves" Marissa cringed at the thought of having sex with Ryan, she shrugged him off her and moved further away from him.

"Marissa, what's wrong?" Ryan asked concerned.

"I just don't feel very good, I don't think I should go to the party tonight, but you can go if you want."

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong? You seem really jumpy, and when I walked in you didn't seem yourself"

"No I'm fine, I'm…just a little sick,"

"Marissa, you know you can tell me anything. You're the only one I've ever cared for as much as I do! So please tell me what's wrong!"

"Ok, but Ryan please don't get mad,"

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you is not good news."

"Ok, just tell me," he said bracing himself for the break-up he hoped would never happen.

"I'm Pregnant!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth Cohen Sat on his bed wasting away the first day of summer reading comic books, his mother entered the room with a concerned look on her face. "Seth, Honey are you going to do something productive today?" She started to put away his clothes and take his dirty laundry.

"Well….i wasn't planning on it! Why?"

"Don't you find it odd that your going to be a Junior next year and your spending your summer playing video games and reading comic books and not hanging out with friends."

"No Mom, I don't find it odd because that's who I am! You know you're talking to Seth, not Ryan. Although I know you wish I was more like Ryan but I'm not!" he was clearly hurt so he continued to read his comic book.

"Seth, Honey that's not what I mean…"

"Then what do you mean? I think you're just nicely trying to tell me to get a life, which I don't appreciate!"

"Seth, that's not what I'm implying! I just want you to have fun! That's why I told Ryan he should take you to the Beach Party he was going to,"

"Mom….. I don't go to those stupid parties! And why in the world are you proposing we go? You do know that people drink and do drugs at parties like that don't you?" Seth was furious at this point, sometimes he couldn't stand his mother.

"Yes Honey, I'm aware of that, and I trust you and Ryan to make the right decision when it comes to things like that, but if you don't want to go you don't have to," Kristen was hurt by the words of her son so she left his room and as soon as she closed the door she began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer Roberts was living in a dream world; this summer was going to be great! She was just about to go over to her best friend's house when she heard odd sounds coming from her father's office. "Dad? Are you ok? " she walked down the stairs towards the office and the sounds got louder. Summer opened the door and was disgusted by the sight of her father and another women having sex in his office.

"OH MY GOD!" she covered her eyes from the sight. But she still got a look of all there clothes strewn about the room.

"Summer….." her dad said frantically putting on pants and covering up his lady friend.

"No Dad its fine I'm just going to go to Marissa's house!" Summer said her eyes still covered.

"Oh ok, we can talk about this later…" Dr. Roberts said awkwardly.

"No dad, it's fine….." Summer finally uncovered her eyes to turn around but before she turned all the way around her eyes stopped on the women with her father. Julie Cooper, Marissa's Mom! The Married Julie Cooper! Summer stopped, should she tell Marissa, or keep it to herself, oh but Summer sucked at keeping secrets, especially from her best friend! She decided to just not go to Marissa's house, but where should she go, she was NOT going to stay here. Bur since Summer couldn't make a decision and she felt weird just standing outside her Dad's office, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode/Chapter One (Part Two)

The only thoughts that were running through Ryan's mind were, How could this happen? We've only had Sex twice! Did we use protection? I think so…is this kid even mine! Of course it's mine; Marissa would never do that to me! Or would she…?

"Is it my kid?" Ryan finally broke the silence. He hadn't said anything since she first told him. They had both been sitting on her bed thinking

"Of course! How could you ask a question like that?" Marissa stood up frustrated and angry at Ryan for saying let alone thinking she would sleep with someone else.

"Ok…I was just checking, what are we going to do about this?"

"I….I don't know" She answered wearily.

"How long….I mean how far along are you?"

"Well the last time we had sex was about five months ago..so…"

"FIVE MONTHS! Marissa that means we'll have a baby before school starts!"

"Thanks for telling me Ryan! I think I already Noticed! And your not the one carrying this baby!"

"But I still care! It's my mistake too! So whatever you decide, Marissa I'll support you,"

"Thanks, that does make me feel better…..but I don't know what I want to do!"

"Abortion?"

"No! Never!"

"Adoption? Or do you want to keep the baby?"

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to give our baby up, but are we strong enough to keep the baby?" she looked up at her boyfriend with a odd glimmer in her eye.

"That's a good question…..but before we think about all this, let's think about how were going to tell our parents,"

"My mother is going to freak and want me to get an Abortion, I can already tell…"

"My parents will lecture me on my stupid mistake and suggest Adoption, but I think they'll be more accepting then your parents."

"I think so too, so should we tell them first?"

"I guess…." Ryan was still reluctant on telling his parents. He knew that they'd be mad at his actions and they'd wonder why he wasn't more like Seth.

"And Ryan" Marissa said just as they were about to leave her room.

"Yeah?"

"If we do keep the baby will you stay with me?"

"Without Doubt Marissa, I could never leave you or the baby, that's like leaving a part of me behind, which I could never do,"

She smiled and took his hand. Maybe this won't be so bad she thought. Then again she was going to get fat, be moody all the time, and she was going to get lots of dirty looks. But Ryan will still be by her side, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth was still angry with his mother so he left home and decided to walk to the beach. How's this for productive mom, he thought to himself. The Newport Beach was packed with people; People Sailing, Hot bikini clad girls tanning, Show offey guys surfing, and then there were people like Seth, who were just trying to get away from something or someone.

Just as Seth was about to turn back and go back to his Hell Hole of a house, he felt a cold sticky splash on him.

"Watch where your going, dweeb!" he heard a familiar voice tell him. He had just been splashed with smoothie by Summer Roberts the Summer Roberts.

"I…..umm…..I'm Sorry!" he finally spat out. Even though It wasn't him who should be saying sorry it should be her!

"Whatever, just watch where your going next time!" she said in her snobbish tone and started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Seth called to her. This was the girl he dreamed about dating let alone talking to since the fourth grade.

"What do you want?" she asked turning around, she was sipping on that cold sticky smoothie that was spilled on the front of his shirt.

"Ummm, do you want to go to a Beach party with me tonight?" he was a t a loss of words so he said the only thing that came to mind. Idiot, he thought. She doesn't know you like you know her!

"Ewww! I don't even know you weirdo! And I have a boyfriend who can kick your ass!" even though she was lying, she hoped he would believe her.

"Ohh, that's kind of scary. But if you ever need a date call me," he walked away after these few words.

What a nerd! She didn't even know him, how the hell was she going to call him? Not that she would! As she walked back to her house, she wondered if he'd show up at the party. If so she was going to steer clear of the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think is so urgent, that Ryan needs me to come home from work early?" Sandy asked his wife as he walked in to the Cohn House.

"I don't know, but it makes me worried!" she said getting up from the table and kissing him sweetly.

"What do you mean worried?" he asked tearing off a piece of a bagel and munching.

"I can't explain it….I just don't have a good feeling about this talk,"

"Speaking of this talk, where is Ryan?"

"Upstairs in his room, with Marissa."

"Marissa is involved in this?"

"Yes, that is what worries me,"

"You don't think…"

"I don't know," Kristen said with a defeated look on her face.

"Well let's hope for the best!" Sandy said. He was always the kind of man who looked on the bright side.

"And if the best doesn't come…"

"We'll figure it out!"

"How?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter/Episode Two (Part 1)

Summer Robert's finally reached her house after a long walk back from the Beach. That weirdo guy was still on her mind, who is he? Why does he look so familiar? He's actual Kind of cute…..

"What am I thinking?" Summer asked herself aloud as she reached the driveway of her house. "He's way out of my league, and he's a nerd who probably plays video games all day!" she was still baffled about how he asked her out, when she didn't even know him, or did she?

She ran into the house wanting to check her yearbook, but just as she got in there was her father sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Hey Sum! Can we talk?" he asked turning around to face her.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk…." She said slowly walking toward the stairs.

"Summer I know you may confused about what you saw but it's not what you think!"

"Dad, I saw you with Julie Cooper a MARRIED women, it's pretty obvious you're having a affair!" Summer was so angry with him!

"No I'm not….Julie filed for divorce three weeks ago…"

"What? That can't be true! Marissa would have told me!" after she said this she thought, she would have told me right? She tells me everything.

"Jimmy and Julie haven't told the girls yet, Summer it's for the best! And when the divorce is finale Julie is going to move in,"

"Dad! You know how horrible that is! Marissa is going to blame you for the divorce of her parents!"

"Well if she does, she does, Summer I'm in love with Julie!"

"It's more like Julie is in love with your money!"

"SUMMMER! How could you say that? Just go away…." Dr. Robert's had been defeated. He waved his hand for her to leave; at this point he couldn't even look at her and not fume with anger.

Summer walked out of the room and up the stairs with her nose held high. Fuck him, she thought! When she got to her room she pulled out the yearbook she had bought just a few weeks before at school. She flipped to the sophomore section and began to scan the faces.

"Gosh I hope his last name doesn't start with a Z!" just as she said this her finger landed on the familiar geeky face of the boy she met on the beach.

"COHEN! He's the other Cohen!" Summer was totally baffled. She had, had a crush on his brother Ryan for as long as she could remember; even though Ryan was Marissa's boy toy she still thought he was hot.

"How did I never know this?" She asked herself stupidly.

"I could be dating a Cohen!" She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled his name on it. Thinking she must get his number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so what's all this about?" Sandy asked as he and his wife Kirsten took a seat in the living room across from Ryan and his girlfriend Marissa Cooper. Kirsten looked worried; Sandy could tell she was thinking about what they'd do if their son had gotten this girl pregnant.

"Well….." Ryan wasn't sure how to start a conversation like this, Marissa offered no help; she was staring at her hands and fumbling with her fingers.

"Son just tell us, the suspense is killing me and your mother!" Sandy said jokingly hoping to lighten the mood.

"Marissa and I…."

"Your what…" sandy coaxed, preparing himself for the news he and his wife where hoping not to hear.

"We're having a baby!" Ryan finally broke; after he said it he gave his parents, the I'm sorry look.

"We were hoping that wasn't what you were going to say," Sandy said defeated.

"What are we going to dad?" when he asked this Ryan sounded like he was a little baby again, it made Kirsten's heart crumbled.

"You're going to man up and be responsible for the mistake you made! First off, are you planning on keeping the baby?" Sandy was very direct with his statement, he expected his son to treat this situation with care.

"Yeah we're going to keep it, right, Marissa?" Ryan asked her.

"Yes," she simply answered her head still down.

"It's ok Marissa, Sandy and I are going to help you," Kirsten said. She had being feeling bad for the poor girl. She was almost sure Marissa had yet to tell her parent; Kirsten was sure they would not be as accepting as they had.

"I'm just worried, that this whole thing isn't going to work out," she told the group honestly.

"Why would you say that?" Kirsten asked in her motherly tone, she was trying to soothe the girl.

"When my parents find out they'll probably kick me out, and if Ryan leaves then I'd be left alone to take care of a baby that I couldn't support,"

"I would never leave you!" Ryan said sternly.

"Marissa if any of that happens, Sandy and I will still be here to help, everything is going to be ok." Kirsten went over to the couch where Marissa sat and soothingly put her hand on her back.

"Thank you," Marissa whispered into her ear as hot tears stung her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Seth had been wondering the Beach for about an hour when he decided to head home. Maybe his mother had forgotten about the whole scene this morning. When he walked into the house he was surprised to see his parents, Ryan, and Marissa. He was even more shocked to see Marissa crying on his mom's shoulder.

"What's going on here?" he asked. They all looked up but no one answered his question.

"Your brother has gotten himself into some trouble," Sandy finally answered him, as Seth stood there taking the whole scene in.

"What kind of problem?"

"Marissa is pregnant! Ok, Seth are you happy?" Ryan finally answered his annoying brother.

Seth couldn't believe it! His perfect brother got a girl pregnant. What did his mom think of that? You should be more like Ryan! Yeah right! Unless you want two grandkids before the age of forty! Seth smiled to himself and thought, Know I'm the good Cohen boy!


	4. Chapter 4

Episode/Chapter 2 (Part Two)

After all the hassle at the Cohen house Marissa called one of her friends to meet her at the dinner on the boardwalk. She didn't tell Ryan because she knew he wouldn't approve of her company. She walked into the diner and grabbed a booth for two, she uneasily sat down. Marissa wasn't sure if she was going to tell him about the pregnancy or not, telling him might lead to bad things.

Thirty Minutes later he strolled in approaching the booth were Marissa sat "Hey," he said sitting down very calm and cool.

"Hey," Marissa said, she had Goosebumps because she had decided to go ahead and tell him.

"What's wrong? You don't seem all here?" he asked like he was actually concerned.

"I'm Pregnant," Marissa saved herself from the awkward intro that she gave Ryan, and just went ahead and openly said it.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that!" he said shocked. From the many times and the many girls he had slept with he had never gotten one pregnant before.

"It might not be your baby…" Marissa's voice trailed off a bit; she was waiting for his reaction.

"WHAT?" he was furious, he knew that he and Marissa weren't serious and they had both been seeing other people, but what he didn't know was that she had been having sex with another guy. At least he had the decency to not have sex with the numerous girls he had gone out with.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for things to happen like this but, they did"

"I want to know if that baby your carrying is mine!" he said this with a firmness in his voice.

"It's not that last time we slept together was almost six months ago!"

"How far along are you?" he asked

"Five, about five months,"

"Then maybe it is my kid! Maybe you miscounted!"

"Why do you even care? If I was for sure this baby was mine you would want nothing to do with it! The only reason you care is because then you have an excuse to be with me! I don't want to be with you!" Marissa got up and stormed out of the diner leaving him behind her. She didn't care about him anymore, she never really did. He was just a phase, her belonged to Ryan now. Well at least she thought it did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think this is it, is this it? Summer Robert's thought to herself as she pulled into the driveway of a fancy beach side house. She had been searching for two hours for the Cohen's address, and she finally stumbled upon something useful in the student directory. She parked and walked with confidence to the door. Why exactly was she doing this? Why was she going through so much trouble to talk to a geeky kid like Seth? What was it that Seth had that made Summer want him?

"Hello, Can I help you?" a blonde very pretty woman who looked oddly familiar answered the door.

"Yes, I'm looking for Seth, I met him on the beach and would like to talk to him," Summer said trying to act Charming; it was always good to charm parents.

"Um, yes just a second, but are you sure your looking for Seth and not Ryan?" she asked somewhat baffled. Wow Seth must not get very many visitors, especially female visitors, she thought.

"Ok I'll go get him," she said still a little unsure of Summer's requests.

When the women left, Summer got a good peek of the Cohen house. It was a pretty nice place, nicely furnished, the tiling and design of the front entrance was nicely done, all in all, this house was perfect in Summer's eyes. As she was studying the pieces of art on the wall Seth approached the open door with Shock written all over his face.

"Hi!" Summer said trying to sound sweet and innocent which she defiantly wasn't.

"Is this some kind of Joke? When I tried talking to you yesterday you completely ignored me and called me a dweeb, now you show up on my door step, what do you want?" Seth sounded genuinely angry and hurt about the incident yesterday.

"I want to talk, come on." Summer pulled him from the door way and shut the door behind him.

"Who says I want to talk to you?" Seth questioned, even though deep down inside Seth wanted more than anything to talk to this girl.

"Ok I know I was rude to you and I'm sorry, but afterwards I realized that oddly enough I'm attracted to you!" Summer herself sounded shocked when she told him this, but it was the truth.

"Wow!" that was the only word that could escape Seth's mouth at that time.

"I know! Come on walk with me," she grabbed his arm and led him down the driveway to the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" he asked when he was finally able to say something.

"I don't know any where, so tell me, how long have you been in Newport?"

"Pretty much my whole life, we moved here when I was really little, so this is the only place I remember living."

"Same here, your parents aren't divorced are they?" she didn't figure they were because she was always being told by Marissa how happy and perfect there family was.

"No, yours are though, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Well…..I have had a crush on you since the fourth grade, I even named a boat after you, I never thought I'd have a chance with you so I've picked up some information just in case I did," he smiled his cute little smile which made her heart melt.

"You know, even if you are dorky your actually really cute and kind of charming,"

"I've never been told that…." He replied with a smile.

_A/N- I'm not sure who I want Marissa's mystery man to be. Write in Review who you think it should be, thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

Episode/Chapter Three (Part 1)

_TWO WEEKS LATER _

It was a beautiful day in the city of Newport, a great day to hit the beach or catch some waves. But Seth Cohen was sprawled across his bed reading a comic book from one of his many collections. He was getting to the climax of one, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said in a half-awake half-asleep voice, even though it was in the middle of the afternoon.

Seth was shocked to look up and see his twin brother Ryan standing over him rather than his mom or dad. Seth and Ryan didn't have a great sibling bond, heck they didn't really have a sibling bond! It was only on occasion that Ryan would break down and play a video game or two with Seth, but other than that he rarely talked to or acknowledged him.

"Hey! What's up?" Ryan asked as if he asked the question everyday, he scooted over some magazines and sat down on the bed next to Seth.

"Am I dreaming? The last time you asked me that question we were like six? Is everything ok with you?" Seth asked with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"Yeah, it's just I kind of need to ask you a favor..."

"I knew it! You never would have come in here just to talk! What do you want, money?" Seth was a little dry and some what mean when he said this but he knew Ryan didn't genuinely want to spend time with Seth that just wasn't his style.

"Seth, I know I'm not the best brother in the world, but I want to try! I don't really have any good guy friends so I don't have anyone to turn to right now, with all this stuff happening," When he said all this Seth did kind of feel bad for how mean he was to him, he didn't want to screw up a chance to get to know his brother.

"Ok what do you need? But the only way I'll do it is if you promise to spend a little quality time with me. A little Seth-Ryan time!"

"Ok, deal! But what I need is for you to ask Summer if everything is alright with Marissa, she doesn't seem all there,"

"Well first of all Marissa recently found out she has another human growing inside her and she's probably still coming to terms with it. And how is Summer supposed to know?"

"There best friends! Summer is the only one Marissa tells everything to, and I don't something other than the baby seems to be bothering Marissa, and you can talk to Summer! You two have gotten pretty close!"

That was true ever since she showed up on the Cohen doorstep and took Seth for a walk around the neighborhood they have become basically inseparable.

"Ok, Ok I'll ask…..but if I don't give you the answer that you want don't get mad at me!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ryan got up and planted a kiss on Seth's cheek, which he had never done even when they were kids. Gosh he's really not acting like the Ryan I know! Maybe this baby is changing him for the better!

"Well, Thanks and I guess I'll see you at the Vegas Night Fundraiser," Ryan said getting up ready to leave.

"Hey what happened to Ryan-Seth time?"

"I'll spend it with you at Vegas Night, and afterwards we can come home and play video games, how does that sound?"

"Perfect my brother, perfect!" he let Ryan leave on a good note, maybe they wouldn't be estranged brothers after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julie Cooper had just walked into her home after a long afternoon of shopping. She sat down her bags and grabbed a garment bag that had the perfect dress for her daughter to wear to Vegas Night.

"Marissa honey!" she called as she made her way up to her daughter's room the dress in hand. She lightly tapped on her door and walked in on Marissa re organizing her closet.

"Hey, Honey! I have the perfect dress for tonight!" she held up the garment bag for her to see.

Marissa kind of half-smiled praying that she could squeeze her pregnant self into the dress. She had yet to tell her parents about the baby.

"Do you not want it? I mean it's a gorgeous dress!" Julie held it up; she had seen the not so thrilled expression on Marissa's face when she showed her the dress.

"No, it's just I've gained a little weight….." she hated saying this to her judgmental mother, she braced herself for the response she was going to get.

"Oh, Marissa that's because you've been eating so much! You might want to lighten up on the food! But your lucky the dress I got will stretch and hug you just right, people won't be able to tell that you've gained weight!" she left the dress on her bed and exited the room.

Marissa sighed and picked it up frowning. This dress will hug her stomach and show her tiny growing baby bump! When was she going to tell her parents about the baby? In a week she would be about Six months along which means she'll really start growing! All she could think was, she was screwed!


	6. Chapter 6

Episode/Chapter Three (Part 2)

The Sun was just starting to set in Newport, as Ryan and Seth Cohen drove their Mercedes over to Summer's house. The boys were all ready for Vegas Night, a fundraiser that their mother was helping/participating in. The two brothers rode in silence as they went to pick up their dates.

"So, How's the Baby?" Seth asked to break the awkward silence. It was probably not the best question to ask, but it least it would get Ryan talking.

"Fine...I guess...Marissa doesn't talk about the baby very much..." Ryan wasn't really comfortable talking to his immature brother Seth about this kind of thing so he changed the subject "How are you and Summer? Are you guys getting serious?"

"Sure, we see each other everyday and I really really like her, I just hope she feels the same way about me..."

"Have you..." Ryan trailed off thinking he probably shouldn't be encouraging let alone talking about this with Seth.

"Done it...No, No definatley not!" Seth new that the conversation he tried to was going to end in awkward silence once again.

Ryan just nodded knowing this conversation was over, why did everything between him and Seth have to be like this? He just ignored it and continued driving in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marissa Cooper knew she was in trouble, as she struggled to zip the Chanel black silk dress her mother had bought her for Vegas Night. She almost had zipped all the way but it seemed to be stuck toward the very top, Marissa continued to suck her stomach in and bounce around when Summer knocked.

"Hey, Coop what's taking you so long? I thought all you had to do was put on your dress?" Summer entered her bedroom where Marissa was changing and saw the problem. "Need Help?"

'

"Yeah That would be nice..." Marissa turned around so Summer could help.

Summer jerked at the zipper that didn't seem to budge at all. She scrunched up her face as she began to get the zipper to slowly move up to the top of the dress. Finally after a few minutes of work Summer got it zipped, even though Marissa was crazy skinny the dress still fit super tight. "Whoa! Was that a workout!" Summer exclaimed wiping her forehead.

"Yeah, I've gained some weight..." Marissa said crossing her arms over her bulging stomach.

"Are you sure, Coop? Something seems wrong..."

"Summer..." Marissa started as she dabbed the tears that began to sting her eyes.

"What is it?" Summer sat down with her friend and soothed her.

"I'm, I'm Pregnant!"

"WHAT? How...It's Ryan's, right?"

"Of course! But...this whole thing is just to much for me to handle!"

"I know! I can't even imagine..." Summer put her arm around her best friend and handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes with.

"The worst part is I haven't even told my parents yet, when they find out they're going to disown me!" Marissa wiped her eyes but just started to cry all over agin.

"Coop! I've know you for so long, and the Marissa I know is stronger than this! Everything is going to be ok , I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Summer. I really going to need you to get through tonight!" Marissa hugged her best friend and thought about how lucky she was to have Summer, but the doorbell interrupted there moment and they both brushed each other off, made sure they looked pretty, and left looking forward to/dreading the night that lay ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hotel Ballroom/Bar which Vegas Night was taking place in was packed, the fundraiser theme had attracted almost all of Newport's upper class. All the uptight business men were testing their luck on the slots, and all their dainty trophy wives were sipping martinis and gossiping about the latest affair or bankruptcy. It was a typical Newport Event. Marissa and Ryan walked around hand in hand looking for something they could do, the slots and gambling tables were open to everyone over the age of sixteen but neither was in the mood to participate.

"Do you just want to get a table? I guess we can sit and talk." Ryan said while motioning toward some empty tables in the bar area.

"Yeah that's fine," Marissa followed Ryan to a open table where the two sat in silence for awhile.

"Marissa we can't keep ignoring this...what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, we're not ready for all this stress...and how are we going to take care of this baby when we're just a couple of High Schoolers?"

"So are you saying you don't want to keep, it?" he asked almost disappointed. Even though he just learned about the baby a few weeks before he felt responsible for it, he almost felt like he loved it.

"No, I do. I really do...but I'm just worried about what's going to happen..."

"Marissa how many times do I have to tell you, everything..."

"Will be ok," she cut him off. "I know! People keep telling me that, but for some reason I just don't believe them!"

"Marissa...I love you so much, and I already love our baby so much, and right now I am promising you that everything WILL be alright, please just trust me!" he was pouring his heart out to her and he knew she had to trust him this time.

A smile spread across her stern and worried face "Ok," she said in a whisper leaning over and kissing him. They both looked at each other, and saw passionate love in one anothers eyes. The feeling of stress and worry that was in Marissa finally passed, and the feeling of love and belief in Ryan replaced it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer and Seth had been hitting up every slot machine and had no luck they both lost about twenty bucks, but as they were about to leave the gambling center and get a drink Summer's eyes feel on the Roulette table.

"Cohen we HAVE to do that!" She said pulling him towards the table.

"I don't know Summer...that may not be a good idea, if your not good at slots you"ll most likely not be very good at that either!"

"Come on Cohen live a little! It'll be fun I promise!" Summer approached the table and put in her bet and choose her number and color, she shook the dice and watched them roll. She gripped Seth's hand waiting for the result. The Dice landed exactly where they were suppose to and summer jumped for joy "I WON!" she kissed Seth unexpectedly and placed another bet.

Seth was still Shocked from the kiss that he decided not to warn Summer that she should stop while she had the lead "Well Summer, I guess I'm your lucky charm!"

"Yes you are!" She exclaimed taking her winnings and planting another kiss on Seth.

"I could get use to this..." Seth said under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone at Vegas Night was having a blast, either gossiping, gambling, or drinking. But someone walked into the Hotel Ballroom/Bar with intentions to ruin Ryan Cohen's night. He walked around the packed event looking for Ryan but couldn't seem to find him. He stole a drink off of a catering tray and continued his search. Finally he spotted them, Marissa Cooper and Ryan Cohen snuggling in the corner.

"Hey Guys! How's it going?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. Marissa's eyes widened when she saw him and she gripped Ryan's hand.

"Volchock, what the hell are you doing here?" Ryan asked. He knew that the creep had always liked Marissa and the guy rubbed him the wrong way.

"Oh I was just cruising around the neighborhood and I figured I would find you two here, I heard about the baby congrats!" he sat in the seat across from them at the table.

"How did you know...she was pregnant?" Ryan asked confused, he turned his eyes toward Marissa.

"Ryan...I saw him, and I couldn't just not tell him..." Marissa knew that she should have just told him the truth but if she did, he may not stay with her and she could never raise this baby without him.

"Why would you tell HIM? He has no right to know any of our personal business." Ryan was furious but his anger was not pointed toward Marissa it was pointed at Volchock.

"Whatever, I can see you two have enough problems without me complicating things, so...have a nice night!" With that said Volchock left the table and exited out of the back door of the Hotel.

"What did he mean by complicating things? What are you hiding from me?" Ryan asked Marissa his forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing...I'm sorry I ever talked to him, I know how much you hate him, but he noticed...and I just had to do it! But I promise Ryan, I won't ever talk to him again." she felt awful lying to him but the truth would just make things worse. "I love you, Ryan Cohen!" Marissa snuggled herself in his strong arms were she always felt so safe.

"I love you too." he said wrapping his arms around her tight. But he knew something wasn't right, but hr just couldn't figure out what it was, and now he had a feeling it involved Kevin Volchock.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode/Chapter Four (Part One)

The Saturday morning sun of Newport California was blazing threw Marissa Cooper's closed blinds, but Marissa still slept soundly. She had a rough night, and stayed up late thinking about why Kevin didn't reveal her secret. That was what Marissa was bracing herself for, bracing herself for Ryan to dart off in anger and for her to never hear from him ever again, but...it didn't happen, and she couldn't stop wondering why. A loud knock on her bedroom door finally woke her from her sound sleep.

"Marissa! Marissa honey, you need to wake up! It's almost noon!" Julie Cooper just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her daughter. First it was the gaining weight and the excessive eating, now it was the mood swings and sleeping in till noon, it just wasn't like Marissa!

"Why? It's not like we're doing anything..." she rubbed her eyes and stretched her aching back, she was beginning to feel the effects of carrying a baby, and they weren't fun!

"We aren't doing anything! Marissa tonight is Cotillion!" Julie entered the room to find Marissa buried in her blankets.

Marissa Lifted her head and said "What are you talking about? Cotillion isn't until school starts!"

"They changed the date because so many people had conflicts last year, I've been telling you about this for the past month! How could you forget?"

"I've had a lot on my mind, mom. I'm sorry I forgot about that silly little ball!" Marissa turned away from her mother, she was starting to feel sick but she knew she had to wait until her mother left, to throw up so she wouldn't be suspicious.

"Like what? I knew something was bothering you Riss, please just tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing mom...It's just...teenage drama, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about it!"

"Ok...if you say so, but I was waking you up so we could go dress shopping. I already bought you a dress but since the one I got you for Vegas night didn't really fit I thought we would return the one I got and find one that does," Julie brushed the hair away from Marissa face and looked at her face, she could still see something was wrong but she was going to keep asking.

"Ok, when are we going?" Marissa asked holding back the puke that was beginning to build up in her moth.

"Now, if you hurry up and get dressed! I'll wait downstairs for you" with that Julie shuffled out of her daughter's bedroom.

As soon as Marissa heard Julie's footsteps downstairs she ran to her bathroom and relieved herself, after wards she wiped her moth and quickly got dressed in some loose fitting clothes and pulled her hair up. She looked at herself in the mirror for a couple of moments and then lifted up her shirt, and it was made very clear by the small bump in her belly that she was pregnant.

"How much longer can you hide this?" Marissa asked herself aloud. "The only Cotillion dress that will fit me will be, one in the maternity section..." she sighed and exited her room as slow as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cohen living room was a mess of video game cases, potato chips, and soda. Seth and Ryan were both absorbed in their marvel comic book themed video game. But they were interrupted by Summer Robert's who entered the house without even knocking.

"Cohen, what are you doing?" Summer asked tapping her toe furiously. She had her arms crossed and a stern don't mess with me kind of look on her face.

"I'm having Seth-Ryan time!" Seth said his eyes still on the game which made Summer even more angry.

"SETH! Tonight is Cotillion! And your my escort, you need to be getting ready! I should say the same thing to you Ryan, because I assume your going to be Marissa's escort." Summer still stood tapping her toe.

Both boys put the game on pause and looked up neither of them had any idea of that this whole silly Cotillion thing was going on that day, both of their girlfriends failed to tell them. "Wait, why do we need to be getting ready?" Ryan questioned.

"I assume neither of you have a tux yet and you need to go by flowers and make sure your car is clean..."

"Ok, ok what time is this thing?" Seth asked.

"First of all Cohen it's not a "Thing" it's a ball, it's very sophisticated and you need to look nice, especially because you need to make an impression on my dad..." she trailed off waiting for his reaction.

"Wait, I'm meeting your dad?" Summer finally gained Seth's attention, he definitely didn't feel ready to meet Summer's dad.

"Of course your going to have to meet him! He is handing me off to you," she replied with a tone of sarcasm. "Well boys I better get going but, pick me and Coop up at my house at five sharp" after she said that Summer left the house.

"Well...we better find tuxes, then!" Seth said turning off the game system and getting up from his comfy spot on the couch. Ryan just nodded and slowly rose dreading the upcoming Newport event, and thought to himself you can't ever have a lazy day in Newport.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marissa, can I see that one?" Julie stood outside of her daughter's dressing room at Sax's waiting for her to come on, she had tried on at least ten dresses in her regular size and none of them fit so they went up and size and none of those really fit either and now two sizes above her usual, Marissa is still struggling to squeeze herself in. "Riss, come on I want to see!" Julie continued knocking.

"What do you think?" Marissa finally opened the door and stood in a flowing white dress with matching white gloves that hid her baby bump perfectly.

"You look gorgeous honey! Does it fit alright?" Julie spun her daughter around it fit a little tight around the back but it still worked. "Riss, isn't it kind of strange that this dress is two sizes bigger than you usually wear and dresses always fit much looser than regular clothes..."

"Mom, like I said before I've just gained some weight, probably from stress..."

"Honey you have nothing to be stressed about! Just tell me what's wrong! Are you drinking? Is it an eating disorder..."

"MOM! It's nothing, ok. Can you just please buy this dumb dress so we can leave!" Marissa slammed the dressing room door shut and tore the dress off throwing it over so her mother could purchase it.

Julie took the long beautiful dress to the counter check out she slide her card to make the purchase but something was wrong. "Ummm, can you just put this on my Charge Card?" Julie put in her pin for her charge card and took the dress that was put in a fancy garment bag, Julie took her purchase back to the dressing room where she waited for Marissa who was struggling to put on her pants. When she was finally done she exited the changing room but Julie stood in front of the exit.

"Mom what are you doing?" Marissa questioned as she tried to get by.

"I want to hear the truth and I want to hear it now! Your not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" Julie demanded she just couldn't stand seeing worry on Marissa's face everyday, she just had to know what was going on.

"Mom...can we please just talk about this in the car? The Sax's dressing room is not the place for me and you to have a heart to heart!" Marissa pleaded as she once again tried to get out.

"No! We're not leaving until you tell me what's going on, god dammit Marissa! Just tell me..."

"Fine. You want to know, you really want to know...Mom I'm Pregnant!" Marissa finally got the words out of her moth.

Julie just stared at her daughter with complete and utter shock, she just couldn't believe it. "I thought I raised you better! God, Marissa do you know what you've gotten yourself into! Don't even think your going to come back to my house when your carrying some bastard child!"

"Mom..." Marissa sunk to the ground tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry but if you decide to have that baby, you are never allowed back into my house!" Julie was about to leave but threw the garment bag at Marissa "Her take this, you probably won't need it, but you might as well take it."

"Mom, wait don't leave! I have no way to get home!" Marissa followed her mom out of Saxs.

"Just call your Baby Daddy to come pick you up! Oh and make sure to get all of your stuff out of my house by tonight or I'm throwing it out," Julie called as she walked further and further away from Marissa. Marissa sunk down on the nearest bench and tried to stop the tears that were running down her face but she couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode/Chapter 4 (Part Two)

Ryan was furious, he knew Julie Cooper wasn't the nicest and most comforting person in the world but, he didn't think she was cold hearted enough to not only throw Marissa out of the house, but leave her at the mall with no where to go to.

"Ryan, it's not that big of a deal I figured something like this would happen when I told her," Marissa was sitting in the front seat of his Mercedes trying to calm him down, but she wasn't succeeding.

"No Marissa, it is NOT ok, she is your mother and her job is to take care of you no matter what...and throwing you out of the house when you need her the most, is not ok," Ryan took his focus away from the road and loosened his grip on the wheel. "You can't keep making excuses for her Marissa, what she did wasn't ok."

"I know that Ryan, and I'm not saying it is but, still I don't really blame her...appearance is everything to my mother, and having a sixteen year old daughter who is pregnant won't look good especially not to the her trophy wife friends,"

"Either way, what she did was wrong! Kristen said you could stay with us, and maybe if I save up enough money we can add an extra room to the pool house and it can be a nursery." Ryan placed his extra hand on Marissa's knee for comfort.

"Yeah, I guess that will work. This whole thing just won't be the same without support from my parents..."

"If they don't want to support you then we don't need them!" Ryan pulled up into the drive way of his house and came around to Marissa's side and opened the door.

"I have to go by my house and get my stuff, My mother threatened to throw it out if I don't go get it." Marissa told Ryan, knowing he wouldn't want her to go over there without him by her side.

"No, I'm going to go over there and you're going to wait at my house, I think I need to have a little chat with Julie Cooper myself," Ryan started to walk over to the Cooper house when Marissa stopped him.

"Don't Ryan, your just going to make things worse. We can wait to get my stuff after they leave for Cotillion, since we aren't going."

"Whatever Marissa, but one of theses days I'm going over there and talking to her weather you like it or not." after he said that he shrugged Marissa off and headed inside of his house, leaving her to stand in the drive way alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was only a few hours prior to Cotillion when Julie Cooper returned home, she was loaded down with shopping bags, all of her items were purchased via charge cards. When Julie was faced with a tough decision the only way she could make herself better was to shop. As Julie was setting her things down her youngest daughter Kaitlin bounded down the stairs.

"Kaitlin honey, where is your father?" Julie really needed to talk some things through with Jimmy.

"In his Office, where's Marissa? Shouldn't she be getting ready for the ball thing?" Kaitlin's question made Julie's face burn with embarrassment, she just didn't know how to explain this situation to her young daughter.

"Well sweetheart, Marissa made some bad decisions and she won't be living with us anymore." After Julie said it she felt so much better.

"What do you mean, why can't she live here anymore?" The young girl was so confused and mad that her mother wouldn't tell her the real reason as to why she kicked out Marissa.

"We'll talk about it later sweetie, but you should probably be getting ready for Cotillion I left a dress for you to wear in your closet." with that said Julie dismissed her daughter to her room and headed for her soon to be ex-husband's office.

"Jimmy, do you have to spend all of your time in this office? What could you possible be doing swindling more money, getting us into more trouble?" Julie said before she even walked all the way into the office.

"What a warm welcome! What do you want Julie?" Jimmy stared at this women who was pretty much a stranger to him.

Julie sat down in one of the plush office chairs that was across from Jimmy and said "Okay, I'm just going to go right out and say it, your sixteen year old daughter is pregnant,"

Jimmy eyes widened and his eyebrows raised " What? Where is she, didn't the two of you go shopping?"

"Yes we did and that's when she decided to break the news to me...and I told her she wasn't allowed back in this house." Julie straightened her position on the chair and bore her eyes into Jimmy's.

"What were you thinking? How could you kick our daughter out of the house? She's OUR responsibility, Julie! Is she at the Cohen's, I'm going to go get her." Jimmy stood up and was ready to exit, but Julie stepped in front of him.

"No, Jimmy. Do you have any idea what a pregnant teen will do to our reputation? And in a few weeks you'll be without a home, so you'll be no help to her anyway." Julie knew she had defeated him and smirked her sly little grin.

"How could you do this to her? And I assume you still want her to attend that stupid Cotillion thing so people won't be suspicious..."

"You actually bring up a good point..." Julie really hadn't thought about how strange it would be for them to show up to the ball without Marissa.

"And do you seriously think Marissa will go to that thing when you just kicked her out of the house?"

"She's coming back!" Julie declared as she grabbed her purse headed for the Cohen house next door. She had the perfect plan in mind, she was going to get Marissa to come back stay at the house until the divorce was final and they could move, then she would kick her to the curb again. Julie smiled at her brilliant plan as she walked to the Cohen's front door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sandy Cohen was in the middle of a very serious conversation with his son, and his pregnant girlfriend when he heard the doorbell ring. "I better get that, I'll be right back." he walked toward the door and was surprised to see Julie Cooper standing there.

"Julie, why hello! I'm surprised to see you," Sandy opened the door wider welcoming her in.

"I really don't have time for small talk Sandy, I need to talk to Marissa."

"Well Julie, I'm not exactly sure if she wants to talk to you, she's pretty torn up about what you did."

"I know and I'm really sorry about all of that, I want her to come back what I did was wrong and I know that! Just let me talk to her."

Marissa who had been standing near the entryway listening the whole time appeared in between the two adults with tears streaming down her face "I forgive you mom!" she approached Julie and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure about this Marissa? Your welcome to stay here," Sandy new this was most likely another one of Julie's scams that would end up hurting Marissa even more in the end.

"Thanks so much Sandy, but I'm going to go home."

"Okay...but the Cohen door is always open to you." Sandy escorted the women out of the house and went back into the living room to tell Ryan about the latest occurrence.

"SHE WENT BACK!" Ryan was baffled and hurt at the same time he just couldn't believe that after all Julie had done to her Marissa still went back to her.

"I'm sorry son, oh and Julie mentioned that you and Marissa were still going to go to that silly Cotillion thing, I guess since both Cohen boys are going me and your mother have to go too!"

"Yeah Dad, I guess you do..." after he said that Ryan sulked off to the pool house so he could be alone with his thoughts for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ready for this Riss?" Jimmy asked his daughter a few moments before it was time to hand her over.

"Yeah, Sure. I just feel a little woozy and hungry at the same time!" oddly Marissa wasn't sure if this was due to her being pregnant or just being nervous about people's eyes directly on her.

"You'll be fine!" he said with enthusiasm, "Oh and I never would have guessed you to be pregnant," he whispered in her ear, that small statement from her father just made her feel so much better,

"I love you Dad!"

"Love you too, Riss." Jimmy left his daughter standing with the other young women and stood on the side with the other fathers grinning at his gorgeous daughter. He knew she was by far the pretty girl in line.

The hand over ceremony went by so fast, followed by the dance and then a few speeches made by some rich society men. After about four hours of the ceremony everyone was ready to go, but dessert still had not been served. And tons of people were still dancing the night away on the dance floor.

"I can't believe your mother convinced you to come to this silly thing, I can't believe you convinced me to come to this," Ryan said as him and Marissa were dancing to slow piano music.

"This event is very important to my Mom, and she let me back in the house and said she would pay for all my doctors bills and stuff, so I felt like I owed her this,"

"Yeah well I'd much rather be sleeping if you ask me..."

"Oh don't even complain Ryan! Your not the one that has a baby sitting on your bladder, your not the one that's feet are swollen, or who's back aches like hell! But, I'm still here dancing and standing around..So you can be a big boy and do it too" she smiled at Ryan, she felt so comfortable joking around with him because she knew no matter what she said funny or not, he would love her the same.

"Yeah I guess your right..." Ryan continued to sway Marissa around but then suddenly he felt something "Whoa! What was that?" Ryan jumped back a little.

"It was the baby! It kicked! I mean it's still kicking," Marissa casually placed her hand on her stomach and felt the steady thumping of the baby. She smiled at Ryan and grabbed his hand so they could go outside in private. "Here feel," Marissa placed Ryan's hand exactly were her's was.

"I feel it...Wow, that's our baby..." Ryan smiled for some reason he felt like he was on top of the world. Marissa sheepishly smiled knowing that the baby that was kicking inside her may not be his, but...it might be Kevin Volchock's.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode/Chapter Five (Part One)

THREE WEEKS LATER

A lot had happened in Newport since Cotillion, Marissa learned that her parents were getting a divorce and that her mother had been having an affair with her best friends dad. To make matters worse her mother told her that she couldn't live with her and Marissa's father was living in a hotel, searching for a job and avoiding the money troubles he had gotten himself into. The past month just wasn't treating Marissa Cooper well, and she was finally starting to look pregnant which wasn't appealing to her.

"What do you think about this?" Marissa stepped out of the corner of the pool house, were she had been changing, she was wearing tube top shirt and denim Capris with a stretchy waist band.

"It's cute! I mean I would totally wear that kind of thing if I was pregnant..." Summer replied.

"I look like a Whale! Nothing in my closet fits anymore, and I can't even see my feet anymore!" Marissa sat down next to her best friend, clearly disappointed.

"Well there's nothing we can do about now...If you ask me I think you should stop moping about it and just start getting used to it!" Summer couldn't believe that she had just said that, it was exactly what she had been wanting to say but didn't.

"Maybe your right...I spend so much time moping that I'm not even having fun, I mean these next two months are the last of my youth..."

"Well enough of this, come on we have to go, we can't be late for your doctor's appointment!" Summer grabbed Marissa's arm and pulled her up. "Is Ryan coming?"

"He's working right now, but he's going to meet us there." Marissa stood up and started walking to the house with Summer.

"Work! That's all he ever does,"

"He's trying to save up as much money as he can before the baby comes, and he really wants to add an addition to the pool house for a nursery."

"Awwww...Coop, you have the most amazing boyfriend ever!"

Marissa Sheepishly smiled and nodded "I know..."

XXXXXXXX

Marissa felt like all eyes were on her, her and Summer were sitting in the waiting room of the Doctor's office watching the many older pregnant women glare at them. Ryan came still clad in his crab shack uniform and directed even more stares, but finally a nurse walked out and called them out "Marissa Cooper, Doctor Berg is ready for you," Marissa nodded and the three teens stood up and went into the room.

"Ms. Cooper, please sit down." Doctor Berg was sitting in a chair next to a long table motioning for Marissa to take a seat. "Now just lay back and relax, this gel might be a little cold..." the doctor lifted Marissa's shirt and squeezed a hair-gel looking substance all around her belly. "Now how far along did you say you were?"

"About twenty-eight weeks, why is there something wrong?" Marissa looked at the blurry screen with concern.

"Oh No! Nothing is wrong it just looks like your about thirty weeks, not twenty-eight. But the Baby is progressing well, see that little blur that's moving, it's the hand...and if I just zoom in a little you can make out the tiny fingers."

"Wow...can you tell what it is, I mean like a boy or a girl?" Ryan asked, inside he was rooting for a boy but he was fine with whatever he got.

"Well let me see here...Congratulations, your having a Baby Girl, I'm going to go print you guys some pictures, I'll be back in a minute" when the Nurse exited the couple looked at each other in amazement.

"A Girl! Your having a Girl I'm so excited! She's going to be so Spoiled!" Summer declared Joyfully.

As Summer Celebrated the news, Ryan and Marissa were celebrating a little differently. They were so into they're make-out session that it took Summer shaking them to tell them that the Doctor came back with their photos.

"Well...you kids take care of yourself, and that baby!" with that said Doctor Berg dismissed them. Marissa took the photos knowing she should probably show them to Kevin, because the likely hood of this baby being his was just becoming greater and greater.

_A/N: I'm sorry to everyone who is reading this, because it is going nowhere and it's pretty boring! But I promise that it will start to build up in a few chapters...but thanks to all who are still supporting/reading my fic!=)_


	10. Chapter 10

Episode/Chapter Five (Part Two)

The Cohen Pool house was a mad house of tools, scrap pieces of wood, paint, and hot sweaty workmen. Ryan had finally pulled together enough money, and with the help of his parents he could finally add an upstairs addition to the pool house for a nursery. Summer and Marissa had gone to the spa for the weekend and Ryan was determined to finish everything before they got back, with help from Seth of course. Once the Workmen were done building the addition and putting in carpet the rest was left to the Cohen Boy's.

"Well it looks like the hard part is done and over with...so what do we do now?" Seth asked as he and Ryan stood in the empty room just looking around.

"Well I guess we should start painting, Mom got a some bright green color, I guess it'll go with the girly jungle theme we're going for...here I'll set down some newspaper and we can get started." Ryan and Seth then began to paint the four walls as they painted Seth tried to start a some what casual conversation.

"You know...I'm kinda thinking about...never mind" Seth was going to start a conversation about a very serious subject but backed off and continued painting.

"What is it?"

"I'm...thinking about going all the way with Summer!" Seth began to paint at a faster pace as he waited for Ryan's response. "I mean it feels like the right time..."

"Yeah...that's what I said too...and look at me!" Ryan finished up with the wall he had been working on and continued on with the next one.

"Thanks for the brotherly advice...it really helped!" Seth said in his sarcastic tone, one that he used to much.

"I mean sure, go ahead and do it! But, I'm warning you! Me and Marissa are your cautionary tale,"

"More like cautionary whale..." Seth laughed at his own joke and sat down his brush and stepped back so he could adore his work.

"Hey! Calling my girl a whale," Ryan playfully flicked some paint on Seth's shirt.

"Maybe I am," Seth picked his brush back up and swiped it across Ryan's face. "You know...you look really nice in green!"

Ryan took the pain can and threw it in his direction soaking him in green paint "So do you!"

With that the boys went into a full on paint war, throwing, splashing, and flicking paint at each other. It was the most fun the boys had together in a long time. Once the paint was gone the two were both laying on the floor with their heads just barely touching.

"Okay, this is way to _BrockBack Moutain _for me..." Seth stood up and moved away from his brother.

"Yeah...kinda awkward." Ryan agreed scooting away from his brother, "Hey, the room looks good! It looks even more complete with the little paint splotches!"

"Yeah it does!" agreed Seth "All we have to do is move the furniture mom bought in and this room is all good!"

"Sure is! I can't wait till Marissa sees it she'll love it!" Ryan smiled at his work wiped off his hands and told Seth to help him clean up.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh, I still feel so relaxed from that weekend! I think It was because of that massage," Summer smiled as she recalled her experience with the male masseuse, Mario.

"I hate to break it to you Sum, but I didn't like it...i got so many dirty looks that I lost count! And to make matters worse when ever we finally sat down to do something relaxing...i had to get right back up and go pee!" Marissa Cooper was sitting in the passenger seat of her best friend's car as they drove back from their suppose to be relaxing spa weekend.

"Well I'm sorry you didn't like it...But I am glad to get back home and get to Seth, who knows what he's been doing all weekend, he has no life without me!"

"Summer!"

"It's true, all he does is read comic books and play video games when I'm not around, it get's kind of old after awhile but he did say he was working on a comic book dedicated to me, which is kinda sweet in a nerdy way..."

"That's so Seth! Look we're finally here, which is good cause I have to pee!" Marissa hurried out of the car and ran into the Cohen house which for the past three weeks had pretty much been her's.

"It's okay Riss I can totally get your stuff!" Summer called as she walked into the house behind her.

Summer walked into the living room surprised to not see Seth sprawled on the couch playing video games. "Seth!" Summer called hearing her voice echo threw out the house, she climbed the stairs and walked into his room to find all his comic books stacked neatly on the shelf, untouched. Summer was beginning to get suspicious the last place for her to look was the pool house. She descended down the stairs and walked out to the backyard. "Wow! Since when did the pool house have an upstairs?" Summer quickened her pace and rushed into the pool house. "Guys? We're home!" she bounded up the stairs, to find a bright green nursery fully furnished with a cherry oak crib and changing table and with a rocking chair in the corner. "Is this what you guys have been doing all weekend? It looks great!"

"Yep! You caught us," Seth said walking toward Summer and embracing her. "I'm glad you like it, see that border with the elephants and giraffes and frogs, yeah I painted it!"

"And it looks great! You guys did an amazing job!" Summer looked around at the cribs bed spread, which matched the them perfectly with a bunch of different animals on it. "Aww, this elephant is to cute!" She picked up a small white elephant that was embroidered with long green bamboo like leaves on it.

"Guys..what's this?" Called a voice coming up the stairs.

"Wait!" Ryan called he grabbed a baby blanket and wrapped it around Marissa's eyes. "Okay. Come this way..." Ryan carefully slipped off the blindfold and showed his work off proudly.

"Oh my! It's amazing...i couldn't have asked for anything better..." Marissa was amazed by everything. The paint job, the border, the furnishing, and the bed set. "It's perfect!" she kissed Ryan and examined the room some more. All she could think was that it was much better than anything Kevin Volchock could have ever given this baby, and for that she was once glad she lying to Ryan.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode/Chapter Six (Part One)

TWO WEEKS LATER

Kevin Volchock knew he intimated people, and he didn't know why people were so afraid of him. He had tattoos yeah and a buzzed haircut but that didn't mean he was a gang banger looking to shoot up a bank. On the inside he really was a sweet guy, and no one saw that, except for Marissa Cooper. He walked into the diner to see her sitting there in their usual booth, she looked gorgeous , as always with her hair swept into a messy bun and a stretchy tube top to fit over he giant stomach.

"Hey Babe!" Kevin greeted her and tried to kiss her on the cheek but she flinched away.

"Don't, I told you before I have a boyfriend...and it's not you..."

"You also have a baby daddy, and it's not your precious boyfriend!" Volchock took a couple coffee creamer packets and began stacking them like a pyramid.

"Could you stop doing that!" Marissa knocked down his pyramid. "Listen, the only reason I wanted to meet you over here was to tell you to stay away, when she's born I don't want you to be around."

"You can't do that! She's MY daughter...I have the right to see her."

"No you don't! You aren't the one who has payed all the doctors bills, you aren't the one whose planning on supporting this baby for the next eighteen years!"

"Maybe I can't give our baby all those things, but Marissa please just give me a chance to love her..."

Volchock's eyes were pleading, for once he looked like he genuinely cared about something. It took a long time for Marissa to finally answer but when she did she said

"I'm sorry, but Ryan is this baby's father...i don't care what DNA has to say, that's just how it's going to be..." after Marissa said that she exited the diner leaving Kevin behind, but he wasn't going to give up so easy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer were all outside in the Cohen backyard enjoying the last three weeks of summer and enjoying some of Ryan and Marissa's last few weeks of being kids.

"Hey Ryan, I think you should name the baby Clark Kent!" Seth said laughing having a good time with his friends.

"Seth...the baby's a girl!"

"Oh well...girl's can be named Clark too!"

"Cohen, your so weird! But that's why I love you!" Summer kissed him. "Come on Ryan get that fire lit, I wanna roast me some marshmallows!"

As the kids were having fun, someone was coming to ruin everything. Kevin approached the Cohen house and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Seth said walking to the door. He swung it open to find Volchock standing there with a sly grin on his face. "What do you want?"

"Where's Marissa and Ryan...i need to speak with them." Kevin invited himself into the house and walked toward the backyard.

"What do you think your doing?" Seth followed him out "I could call the cops you know!"

Volchock made his way outside with Seth still trailing behind him. Marissa saw him first she was too shocked to move. Ryan layed eyes on him next "What the Hell do you want?"

"I've got to tell you something...something that your perfect little girlfriend hasn't told you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know...maybe you should ask your girlfriend..." Kevin was enjoying this too much, watching Marissa Fidget and Ryan look puzzled at her.

"What is it Marissa? What is he talking about?"

"Tell him Riss...Tell him..." Kevin teased as he stood watching Marissa crumble under the pressure.

"Marissa what is it!" Ryan couldn't stand it, she was keeping something from him and he wanted to know.

"I...I'm sorry...but..."

"BUT WHAT!" Ryan's temper was flaring as he looked at Marissa then back at Volchock.

"The Baby Isn't yours." Volchock finally finished for Marissa. "She's mine, She is my daughter...not yours..."

Ryan looked back at Marissa waiting for her to say that he was lying that this was all just a joke. But all she did was slowly nod between sobs. Ryan was so angry that he jumped on Volchock knocking him to the ground and throwing punches.

"Stop! Please stop..." Marissa couldn't stand to watch this. Ryan continued to fight with Volchock not listening to what Marissa had to say. Marissa couldn't stand it anymore she ran out of the backyard and didn't even look back.

"Marissa!" Summer who had been standing back watching the whole thing with Seth ran after her friend but it was too late, Marissa was no where to be seen.

"RYAN, stop!" Seth pulled Ryan off of Volchock. "Marissa's gone!" but Ryan wasn't listening to Seth he fought to get back to Volchock who lay in pain on the ground.

"Get out! I don't ever want to see your face again!" Ryan yelled at Volchock as he slowly got up and left the yard.

"Ryan...she's gone, I don't where she went...you have to find her!" Summer said frantically.

"No...i don't want to see her, just leave me alone..." Ryan shook Seth off his arm and went into the Pool house, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
